Child of Sorrow
by Anime-Apothecary
Summary: After Terra had betrayed her teamates, Beast Boy was left sad, but was he sad because she betrayed him or because of another reason. Raven, in trying to console him, will learn the terrible truth. Oneshot


Child of Sorrow 

Images of Terra ran through Beast Boys mind. He could see her smile and hear her laugh every time he closed his eyes. The way she always looked at him with something showing behind them. Was it deep feelings for him, or the guilt of betrayal?

Beast boy walked through Terra's room no longer able to just lay as a dog with his gift for her. He still held it in his hand though. He felt as though it was his only connection to her left. It was all that was keeping him sane at the moment.

The room was almost as empty as the heart shaped box in his hand. Terra had few things in life but the cloths on her back. Except for when she came back after she had left the first time. There was a computer that she used to keep in contact with Slade that was proof of her betrayal. Not only was it evidence to the other titans, but also it was agonizing to Beast Boy. It reminded him of a side of Terra that he did not want to accept. That was why it was in pieces in the pile of broken wood made from Beast Boys gorilla fist.

Beast Boy was looking out her room's window, still clutching the hand made jewelry box. Hoping to clear his mind of Terra with the view from the window. He saw the bridge that was connected to Jump City. On a normal day when the tower had not been attacked by an army of robotic soldiers that ambushed his teammates thanks to information from the girl he cared for, it was an ordinary bridge. Unfortunately for Beast Boy, it was not like that now. He wanted to destroy that bridge. His anger and sadness were swelling up inside of him creating a destructive force.

"It hurts so much..."

Even though Beast Boy was talking to the emptiness inside of him, someone else heard his sadness though. They had not heard his saddening words, but had felt the strong emotion behind it.

As Raven had walked by Terra's room on her way on a damage check of the building, she felt Beast Boy. She immediately recognized his emotions. They were ones she had many times. Not ones of betrayal, but of being so sad that you feel as though you may never be happy again. A deep sigh came from her as she entered the room.

"Hello Beast Boy." It's hard for Raven to talk to other people. Her life had been spent driving away her emotions in fear of having them hurt others. Now she was faced with a friend who hardly has his in check right now. So, a simple greeting seemed in order to start this off. Though many snide remarks came to her mind, she knew when to be serious.

Beast Boy did not move. He didn't even flinch when her voice broke the silence of the room. He kept staring out the window at the city that he and his friends had taken on their shoulders to protect. The weight felt very heavy at the moment as his heart kept tearing more and more.

"She's gone. She wont be coming back." Raven began.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!!!" He didn't even turn around to yell at Raven.

"Well you're going to have to realize it sometime. She came into the tower as a spy. Now that her job is done she is gone." Raven has had a long day, and a long battle didn't help much either. She didn't feel like bouncing around the subject. What had to be said had to be said. She knew it would hurt Beast Boy but she hoped it would help him move along and have him just cry it out. Raven didn't expect him to get angry though.

"I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" No appendage of an animal flew toward Raven's head, but Beast Boy's fist did. Already being battle ready for most of the day, she easily dodged it.

"Don't take out you frustrations on me. This is her fault, not mine. She was the one who lied her way back in to the Titans and she was the one who betrayed us all. Not me." She avoided another swing from Beast Boy. This time she used his momentum against himself and sent him staggering into the wall.

Beast Boy fell to his knees and clutched the jewelry box to his chest. Raven could see him shuddering and decided that she had enough of him. He was her teammate and she even considered him her friend, but after a long day... she couldn't stand his weakness. It was disgusting.

"You wouldn't understand Raven. You don't feel anything." Raven stopped mid-step as she was walking out the door. He was the one who doesn't understand that she's been having a bad day.

"You have NO right to say that! Just because I have too keep my emotions in control does NOT mean that I have none. We were all affected by Terra's betrayal." An airborne jewelry box that smashed on the doorframe next to Raven's face interrupted raven.

"SHE DIDN'T BETRAY US! She was manipulated into doing it! She would never hurt us!" Raven wiped off blood from a cut on her face caused by the jewelry box. "She cared for all of us. She even cared for you, and all you ever did was push her away."

"That's it! STOP BLAMING ME!"

Raven's power flared as the room was covered in darkness. The little light that was in the room was snuffed out. The only figures that could be seen in the room were Beast Boy and a red-eyed Raven, but all Beast Boy saw was Terra.

"Terra?" He couldn't believe his watery eyes. Beast Boy was sure that he would never see her again; that he was the reason she left the first and most recent time. He wanted to believe that it was Terra standing right in front of him, but just couldn't.

"I hope you're not mad at me Beast Boy." Terra walked over to Beast Boy and pulled him close to her. He could hear her start to cry. All the anger he had built up washed away as he put his hands on her back.

"Terra, what are you doing here? I thought you left with Slade."

"I did." Terra's sobbing softened, "I followed him back to his base. I felt so bad Beast Boy, I didn't want to do any of this." Her tears started to flow again and she had spoke through them. "He told me to put on this... suit? It was cloth and some kind of armor, but I refused."

Beast Boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. She refused to do what Slade had ordered her to do? She didn't want to do it because she still cared about us.  
How did she make it back here?

"He started to beat me after I refused. I tried to fight back but he was too strong. He beat me to within an inch of my life," her crying grew louder, "and then... and then..."

"It's okay Terra. It's okay. You're here now and I wont let him hurt you anymore." He held her as close to himself as he could. Hopefully he would be able to console her after what she had been through. To fight Slade and be beaten so much, how did she survive? Beast Boy pulled away from Terra and looked at her flawless face.

"Terra?"

"He killed me, Beast Boy." Terra had stopped crying and looked at him.

"But... how? How can...? Huh?" It was so hard to believe what he was hearing, but her emotions said it all. She was dead but standing right here in front of him.

Terra stood up and wiped away the tears that had flowed freely down her face. She took a few steps away from Beast Boy who was frozen in place by her sudden revelation of her death. She wrapped her arms around herself and started to shake.

"For what seemed like forever I floated along in darkness. I felt nothing and heard nothing. I was nothing. It was so cold and lonely just floating in that abyss." Terra's voice was shaking as much as her body by now. "The only thing I had on my mind the whole time I was in that bleak place was..." Terra quickly turned around, her hair whipped about as she pointed right at Beast Boy.

"It was all your fault! It was your fault that I was killed by Slade and was forced to float around in this endless void!"

Beast Boy stood up and placed his hands on his chest. "My fault? But I tried to make you happy. I tried to keep Slade from you. I fought him off at the amusement park. I tried my hardest to save you." He fell to his knees trying to understand how the girl he loved would make him feel this way.

"Exactly. You 'tried'. You weren't able to help me. You couldn't keep me happy or keep Slade from taking me away. You failed Beast Boy. You failed yourself and your team, but most of all," Terra walked up and kneeled in front of him and put her newly crying face right into his, "you, failed, me."

The blatant truth of what Terra had told him ripped his heart right open. At this, Beast Boy broke down more than before. His sorrow reached a new low and his tears flowed more painfully than before, and Terra just kneeled there looking at him with teary eyed disgust.

"But," He began to say through his sobs. "What about what you told me last night? Does this mean that our child is gone too?"

"What?" Her eyes went wide

"You know. Last night when we were in you room, you looked over at me and told me you were pregnant. I was so happy to hear that that I hugged you so hard you told me I was crushing you. You looked so happy too. At least I thought you were happy, but I guess you weren't. Now you're gone. So is... and so is..." Beast Boy broke down again and he grabbed Terra and cried in to her chest.

The black void that had formed around them broke apart. Terra's room reappeared in the dark night.

Terra herself faded and in her place was Raven, her eyes were no longer glowing red. She looked sad as Beast Boy cried on her. Realizing how much pain she caused to her teammate... no, her friend, she held him close and let him cry.

"I'm so sorry Terra." He said to the chest he was crying against.

"She knows." Raven said in her own voice. "She knows..."


End file.
